


Perfectly Imperfect

by Ninja_of_Magic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neverland, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_of_Magic/pseuds/Ninja_of_Magic
Summary: “Thank goodness I found you.” He said sighing relief inches from Kai’s face before blue eyes backed away from his face. “We’d thought we lost you. Well we’re all lost here technically, but you landed much further off than everyone else last night.”





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back. 2017 was a lot of learning for me. I plan on coming back to my other fics I have lots of ideas in mind for GoS and ICHBB. SoI want to progress as a writer in 2018. A lot of these will be one chapter fics, but that’s just cause they’re really long. And If anyone wants to be a beta reader or just generally keep me on track that’d be great. Also everything from now on will be cross-posted on wattpad and archive of our on. There is no schedule but I have lots of ideas and it’s been forever since I’ve felt anywhere decent enough to share
> 
> So for once Kai gets to be the coddled child.
> 
> Inspo- playing The Watcher and Once Upon A Time's Peters Pan  
> Writtin while listening to- Fight (All Good Things), Lost Boy (Ruth B), The Hanging Tree (Violin-Taylor Davis)

As pathetic as it may seem, the ringing was the only thing holding his sanity together. The only sound he could hear since they lifted the sheet was the ringing. The only feeling in his body was the pressure in his ears.

  
But the sound was disappearing, and he hated it.

  
Maybe it was his body telling him to get over himself. After all he wasn’t the dead one. He wasn’t the one slated to be buried in moist soils surrounded by other dead people.  
He was still alive, as much as he hated it. As much as he wished it were him. Him who was dead.

  
He was still here, curled in on himself willing the ringing to return, he couldn’t take the silence, or any other sound that came at him. He wouldn’t -couldn’t- do it. How could he trusts the sounds of the outside world, when he couldn’t handle the silence of his their –now solely his- home?

  
No matter how hard he pressed into his ears the ringing was fading, no matter how much he willed the world to pause, to give him more time it wouldn’t. Circling and surrounding him in crushing silence, inescapable darkness, punishing numbness. It was suffocating him, and he liked it.

  
It was surreal, corporeal, unrelenting. It dragged him out of his body, an experience he couldn’t escape, but it was all in his head. But in his head he wasn’t expected to react, to move, to live. He liked it because he wasn’t ready to do anything else yet.

  
But the ringing was fading, flitting off through the cracks in his broken mind to pester someone else with the numb sensation of Grief. The ringing was replaced with a surreal silence, burning him out from the very depths of his being.

  
That is until he hear it. Another sound to replace the silence. He prayed it was the ringing coming back to drag him into static and empty nothing. But the new sound wasn’t a hard static, it might have even been his imagination. Like a whisper from across the room, it barely touched his ears, and yet he couldn’t even recall what it was.

  
Melodic and soft, buzzing with energy yet so soft he might’ve missed had he not been closing himself off to the silence. Raising his head his puffy peach rimmed eyes searched the lonely flat. Nothing moved, nothing creaked, he was completely and utterly alone. The only sound was the rustling of his unkempt hair sliding against one another and the drag of breath into his lungs.

  
Blinking into the barely lit room he watched a soft sunset slide over his windows pressing the day under a cloud of darkness and rising the stars and moon high enough to illuminate the room in blue and white. Yet he heard nothing, it was like a dream, a confusing bewitchment of his mind where the sound lurked in the crevice of his thought. A song you could hear in your head but could never place.

  
Silence drifted back into his safe space, cradling him with all it had to offer. And like a rubber band it was gone. Snapped beneath the pressure of sound. That soft song he couldn’t be sure was real.  
His eyes snapped to the left searching for the noise, why couldn’t he leave it be. He must’ve been imagining it, there was nothing left to create such a soft melody in the house. Yet as soft as it was there was no mistaking its presence. To the left out the window, the peppered melody strung his heart on keys he could vaguely identify as music.

  
His knees slipped from his grasp pressing his uncovered knees into the cold tile. The slap of tile and flesh echoed in the home, it covered the sound. He waited. There were thirty-seven counts before it returned. Barely above a whistle of breath, then it grew. Billowing like a great sheet in the wind filling the empty space with noise. Surrounding him he was entranced by the music, so far enticed with its sound he could sort out the sounds, none were exact but he felt eh sound rising in his chest, maybe a flute, maybe a violin, a voice?

  
Then he was standing, keys abandoned, shoes forgotten he was walking out of their -his- home and into the shadow of night. The street was relatively abandoned, he barely registered the others on the desolate road. Light petering of feet on wet pavement only added to the music. Wind whistled in his ears, rain struck the road, his own heavy footsteps picking up pace following the melody.

  
When his breath caught up with him he didn’t know where he was. There was a fire, reaching high into the sky with tendrils of lost smoke. There were others, people who seemed just as lost in the sound as he. Moving along to the sound with fluid like limbs and dazed gazes. And in their midst one who didn’t dance, eyes as crisp as winter air, one who wasn’t affected.

  
A wooden instrument of some sort pressed to his lips fingers splaying with the sound, the melody so much stronger in this presence. Then Kai was joining them, his body moved to his own accord, and he felt calm peaceful even, it was strange, not to be hurting anymore. But in this moment he couldn’t care less, this dream was the lightest he felt since the news. He wasn’t ready to let it go.

  
Even as the fire died and the night grew darker. More filtered into the circle, more sounds were blending into the mix, more calm than he could ever imagine slid through his muscles, his mind, his very soul. He barely felt the cool air curling around his half-dressed body, not even when that coolness touched him. Wrapping like fingers round his wrist, something darker than the night pulling at him. And he was above the cinderless fire, above the swaying circle of bodies, seemingly above the stars. He was part of the stars, he was one with the darkness, he was bodiless and it was so unwaveringly exquisite and sweet that he closed his eyes relishing the feeling.

  
****

  
His eyes opened to a perfectly blue sky.

  
His was lying on his back splayed openly on a bed of lush grass and a light breeze rushing through the air brushing the hair from his eyes. Then the sky moved, turning clockwise and closing in beneath long almost red lashes.

  
Blinking Kai shook his head now noticing the face that had been so close to his own. A bright shade of blue were surrounded by pale almost lifeless skin patterned with a heavy brush of freckles across high cheeks. A wave of short almost red hair framed the crown and moved ever so slightly with the lip movements of the person above him.

  
Sound filtered in slowly but surely. A bird squawking in the distance, the breeze whistling through trees, water beating against a bed of sand, the high pitched masculine tone swiping over the rest of the noise.

  
Kai couldn’t think, he hadn’t spoken in weeks. It was surprise to his that his voice even worked enough to push out a harsh and crumpled “…hey.” Blue eyes were trained on him again his mouth curving into a wide smile joined by slightly crooked white teeth.

  
“Thank goodness I found you.” He said sighing relief inches from Kai’s face before blue eyes backed away from his face. A whump of air next to his head placed blue eyes maybe a few inches from his head upright. “We’d thought we lost you. Well we’re all lost here technically, but you landed much further off than everyone else last night.”

  
Fuzz still took up most of the space in his head. Words that came through didn’t make sense, he didn’t really expect them, so much time spent in the silence he almost forgot what other people sounded like. But as blue eyes kept talking it didn’t sound so alien, and yet…

  
“What?” He croaked out taken aback by the sound of his own voice. He used to be proud of it, smooth words strung together to attract friends and lovers had been a skill of his. It wasn’t quite him anymore, he’d only said two words, and he sounded so broken, so unsure. He wasn’t sure what to make of himself anymore.

  
Blue eyes leaned over his plank-like form craning his neck. His brows knit together in question, before he took up a sharp glint in his eyes. Blue reflecting seemingly out of his eyes unto the grass Kai was lying on. There was warmth, a hand maybe curled behind his torso dragging him from the comfort of the grass into a sitting position. Now upright with the blood flowing through his whole body he took in his surroundings.

  
A beach lay only ten feet away with white crystals of sand reaching the line of trees where he sat surreally. Brightly colored birds flew overhead spiraling from the waterline into the air with fresh catch. Insects of the same bright variety skittered across the tree line burrowing deep into the sands. It was such a calming dream, a beach instead of empty white space that had been his dreams the last few weeks. Where there was white noise he now could only process the calming sounds of the beach and the nature surrounding him.

  
So comfortable, almost too bright to be real too serene to be sincere. All of it was so perfect, so picturesque it blurred the lines of what he thought he could imagine.

  
A thought crossed his mind. Am I dead? He wouldn’t be surprised; the shadow pulling at him in whatever dream that was last night might’ve been his last moments. He hadn’t eaten in almost two weeks, he only left his room to relieve himself, never replenishing. Maybe the numbness was death, maybe he’d see her again. That was a thought, he barely felt the sharp edge of grief he hadn’t been able to rid sense the call.

  
And yet blue eyes was sitting next to him his voice a little too high to be completely masculine, crooked teeth peering through a confused smile, the array of uneven freckles sprayed across his skin. It was so interestingly pleasant and imperfect he couldn’t have made it up.

  
“Now I bet there’s a lot of confusion.” He went on staring at the horizon. “But trust me it’s better this way. Y’know we don’t get that any older boys here. Although it’d make more sense for there to be more teenagers here considering the requirements to get in, but I guess not all teenage boys are as emotionally distraught as we are.” Kai couldn’t take it all in at once, and yet he couldn’t make him stop talking.

  
He lost himself in blue eyes’ voice barely taking in any of the words. There were other boys here, which made sense. Maybe the boys from his dream although the music had stopped. His senses were back in order.

  
It wasn’t the muffled feeling of lightness he felt the night before. Everything felt so crisp. Too well put together. More real than anything he’d been in before. So much more intense, yet so much softer. The beach the trees, the sand they all bore smooth edges of lazy content opposed to the sharp angles of the city.

  
In the city where it seemed the sharpness tore holes into his very being he was numb to it, yet here in this relaxed space everything was more, from the breath of air he took of salty beach air to the echoed ring of the birds flitting around each other above him. The voice speaking to him was more human than any had been since the accident, they all avoided him, sensitive is what they said, closed off. But Blue eyes’ didn’t care, he talked without a care in the world, he talked about retribution, rehabilitation, betterment. Like he could get better, he knew it was frivolous.

  
Weeks locked away too tired to stay awake, too afraid of waking up to rest. Hours spent dwelling on a sound he wasn’t even sure was real. Then this beach. All the sounds the conflict, the constants of life forcing its way into his numbed skull without a care for his feelings. It was too real to be real.

  
Out of his control the heels of his hands were pressed hard into his eyes, there were psychedelic patterns weaving themselves into his eyelids. Color was dulled sound barely came through, and there was that buzz. A dull painful buzzing in his ear lined to the patterns in his eyes. His chest was constricting and the colors dimmed patterns more felt by his hands then seen behind his eyelids, he watched the shift and change waited for the buzzing to grow louder, he could drown out this fakeness, the false happy ending he didn’t deserve, if he was dead why did this hurt so much.

  
It was all coming back to him. The sharp pain in his chest, a bloodied image flashed behind his eyes. The hospital, the sorry doctors, the note, the funeral. He couldn’t breathe, neither could she. It hurt, he bet she was hurting too. Someone deep in her own afterlife, could she still feel the sharp sting of glass piercing her lungs the screams of nearby passers stumbling across a body. The doctors poking and pressing, surgery after surgery that couldn’t save her, he was sure she could feel it. He could feel it, it was burning, he was burning. There suddenly wasn’t enough air and the ringing returned. Turning out his ears and piercing the air the ringing was so loud he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard another sound in his life. Static threatened to topple him, then the patterns left him.

  
It was so tight, he couldn’t breathe, but the patterns were dissipating replacing the darkness with colors so bright he couldn’t look at them. The world around him was pinching his nerves, demanding attention. He wouldn’t look at the walls any longer than he had to. He couldn’t do it, all he wanted was the static, no more silence, no more lies.

  
Warmth curled around his wrists. Radiating with gentle friction of skin on skin. Calluses brushed the bones in his wrist caressing them into some form of calm. His eyes remained closed, thought he didn’t have control of his arms anymore. Pressed to his sides, eh clenched his fists against the warmth and met grass.

  
Quick as a spark his eyes burst open parting way for his retina to convert the light into shapes. Two shaped, blue shapes. Blue eyes was staring at him, his lips pressed into a thin line of effort. Chest tightening hard he felt pain, he wished for numbness, the dream didn’t want him to leave. There was a burst of pain in his wrist stealing a slow glace down he met the force of blue eyes’ hands wrapped around his wrists. Holding him in place, keeping him grounded.

  
He didn’t want to be grounded, some primal part of his mind chimed in. He wanted to fly, he wanted to be weightless, nothing, numb. But he grass caressed his fingertips, skin was pressing bruises into his wrists, light was forcing eyes open sound was drowning out the ringing. Not a sound. A voice, then a melody

  
He recognized the song. He knew it to be real now. But there was no window to chase it out of, or dancing circle of fire. Just the waves lapping at the beat, the catch of skin, his breathing sliding along the rhythm. The smooth edges of the world around him shaped the sound so much more fluid than he remembered it, maybe he remembered it wrong. The warmth left him the ghost of hands on his wrists.

  
Fluid replaced the fuzziness in his head, he felt loose, content. This wasn’t real, it felt so much better than anything real had ever given him. Following the pull of his feet it raised himself from the grass and met a hooded figure pressing soft lips to the wooden instrument. Although it wasn’t an instrument, a device, it wasn’t anything he’d seen before, yet how could one instrument sow together he defiance of the ocean, the rapid beating of Kai’s pulse, and the strict protocol of the birds above. Everything was synchronized and he was at peace.

  
Just as quickly as it began the sound was gone, replaced instead with eerie silence. Sound was slow to come back to the world after having lost a most precious gift. The hooded figure lowered their arms and the brush of a heavy cloak reset the sound. The birds continued singing their tunes at different octaves of each other, Kai’s pulse took a divergence from his breath, and the ocean crashed as defiantly as it always did.

  
It was pure chaos after the synchrony of the music left them. It was imperfect. “What are you?” Kai asked surprising himself with the question. The hooded figure pulled itself back from the darkness exposing their face to the elements to reveal a messy bunch of dirty blonde curls resting atop a tanned boyish face, all stunted behind a pair of unnaturally green eyes. A smile pulled at the green eyes teen before he turned back to blue eyes who had also risen from the grass to stand across from green eyes.

  
“Well.” Blue eyes sighed stretching thin arms over their head with a content sigh. “If you would have been listening earlier, you’d know.” He said with a smirk, Kai hugged his form tighter shame barely registering in the calm that was still running through his veins. “We’re the lost boys.”

  
Kai wasn’t sure that was much an explanation. He’d heard plenty of stories of a clan of immortal boys. Legends really that mothers told their children. The section of island he had seen was so dreamlike that it would tale legend to explain. Whatever level of belief he had wasn’t accurate of the expression plastered to his face though, as green eyes pat his shoulder and perched himself on a rock spreading his arms wide.

  
“Welcome to Neverland.”


End file.
